Mat Johnson
Matthew Johnson est un Catcheur employé actuellement par la JVPW, fédération virtuelle, sous le nom de "Big Time" Johnson. Il a fait ses débuts le 3 août 2007 en tant que Mathieu The Butcher à la HFW. Il est le petit frère de l'ancien président de la HFW, Nyarno, un ancien champion et légende de la JVPW . Professional wrestling career Hard Fighting Wrestling (HFW) - Début de Mathieu The Butcher Mat Johnson a commencé le 3 août 2007, lors d'un show de la ECW on Sci Fi. Il apparait lors d'une discussion entre CM Punk et Tommy Dreamer, accompagné d'Arnaud Johnson (Nyarno) dans le but de trouver des catcheurs pour la HFW, malgrè la guerre qui l'opposait à la ECW. Il n'avait pas une réelle gimmick, il était juste le petit frère de A.J. _ Hard Fighting Wrestling (HFW) - Débuts en tant que The Pocket Sa gimmick de The Pocket, l'expert des soumissions, est apparu le 16 décembre 2007 lors d'un show de la HFW. Son changement se fit avant son match contre Rey Guerrero. En effet, lors de son entrée, les fans ont pu voir The Pocket s'entraîner sur le Titantron. C'est lors de cette période que The Pocket eu son "Leave Brit... Leave Me Alone Match" contre son frère, Arnaud Johnson dont la stipulation était que si The Pocket gagnait son match, il serait indépendant de son frère, qui le protégeait. Il perdit son match suite à une intervention, entraînant son count out, cependant A.J annonça The Pocket comme gagnant. C'est durant cette période qu'il eut la plus grande rivalité de sa carrière, contre Mister Umaito, feud qui offrait des matchs assez dynamiques. _ Jeux Vidéo Pro Wrestling (JVPW) - "Pacman" Johnson Mat Johnson est introduit ensuite à la JVPW sous le nom de "Pacman" Johnson en fin 2007, dans le cadre de la feud du clans des titans avec Nyarno. Cette histoire aboutira a une courte rivalité entre Johnson et Hyperion lui-même, autour du titre HFW Television, qui se soldera d'une part par le face-turn d'Hyperion, et d'autre part par l'accession de Johnson au poste de challenger numéro un au titre JVPW, détenu par Emperor Weatherly. Quelques mois plus tard, Johnson adopte la gimmick de The Pocket également à la JVPW et se retrouve en équipe avec Nyarno, avec qui il gagnera les titres par équipe en 2009. Pendant le feud entre Nyarno et la Moderation, The Pocket est viré (kayfabe) par Cash après sa défaite contre Jacob. _ Freakin' Total Wrestling (FTW) - Débuts de The Pocket A la suite de son licenciement et pour accréditer la storyline, The Pocket fera quelques matchs à la FTW, fédération concurrente mais alliée de la JVPW à l'époque, ou il gagnera les titres Damn Team avec un autre viré, Red Storm, dans l'équipe Pocket Storm. Lorsque la FTW ferme, il réapparait à la JVPW, sous la nouvelle gimmick de Mat Johnson. Lorsque la FTW réouvre, Pocket Storm perds le titre et quitte la fédération. _ Jeux Vidéo Pro Wrestling (JVPW) - Retour de Mat Johnson De retour, Mat Johnson a la surprise générale fait un Heel Turn lors du JVPW Clash du'' 26 Janvier en plançant son Midnight Street (Hangman's Reverse STO) sur Mikolaj Lubawisky, provoquant l'incompréhension totale du public. Ce changement est selon Johnson du à son frère Nyarno, qui, a cause de ses relations, attirait des problèmes à Mat Johnson qui veut le faire payer à son frère. Il gagne une Battle Royale contre des noms imposants de la fédération pour pouvoir affronter Nyarno pour le titre Network à Reload, qu'il gagna aussi et remporta son 4eme titre de la JVPW. A la suite de ça, Mat Johnson fait alliance avec le champion HFW Heritage Nicky Down, titre appartenant désormais à la JVPW, dans l'équipe Eminence. Les deux vont régner sur le midcard de la JVPW un bon moment, permettant à Nicky Down de retenir le titre contre le "Red Dog", N.P. Waltman. Celui-ci quitte la fédération, entraînant un déclic à Johnson qui trahit Down après avoir perdu le titre Network contre Chris Hardwins, effectuant un Face Turn. A la suite de ça, Mat s'est qualifié au prestigieux Road to the Gold Tournament avec Mirko Kalichenko, Ursus et Monk. Lors du PPV, Mat réussit l'exploit de battre Mirko en demi-finale et Ursus en finale pour gagner le tournoi et affronter en fin de soirée le champion JVPW : Mister Umaito. Coïncidence, malgré l'extrême fatigue de Mat, il remporta le titre JVPW d'un Air Pocket (Springboard Bulldog), en mémoire à sa feud mémorable contre Umaito à la HFW. Il perd son titre face à Psyko Rellik dans un un match à 5 incluant Ursus, Twister, Keith Tyler Keith, Rellik Psyko Rellik et lui-même. Il entama justement une feud contre Twister, qui aboutit au 4eme Acheron Match de l'histoire de la JVPW (Match dans lequel Nyarno a affronté Twister, mais le perdit et s'absenta un moment). A la grande surprise, Johnson gagna l'Acheron match, surpassant son frère et envoyant Twister dans un long coma. Epuisé, Mat s'apprête a prendre du repos mais Murders l'obligea à participé à un match de qualification au Free For All contre Hardwins Chris Hardwins sous peine de renvoi. Match difficile qui vit la qualification de Mat au FFA. FFA, match à 6 contre Tyler Keith , Jim Mattingly , Psyko Rellik , MIRKO, Johnson et Chris Hardwins (qui a remplacé Ursus au dernier moment). Mat fut le 2eme éliminé, et pris donc quelques semaines de repos. Lors d'un interview, il annonce que lors de son retour, il y aura un changement, le début d'une nouvelle ère à la JVPW. Mat finit sur une phrase "Midnight is coming", il n'en dira pas plus sur ces mots. Des vidéos de sa convalescence sont souvent diffusées durant Electronic. _ 'New Hard Fighting Wrestling (HFW 2011) - Début de Mat Johnson' Mat Johnson, de retour à la HFW nouvelle version (active) en même temps qu'à la JVPW, a complètement changer d'attitude. Il ne vit que la nuit, dans les boîtes de nuit et les casinos, il est surnommé "The Nightman". Il est en équipe avec Nick Drake, The Addicted. Ils eurent des feud contre Alex Engle & Dennis Jordan et contre Beer Beer Beer (James Beerman & Michel Michel Michel). Suite à une attaque ratée de Johnson sur James Beerman avec une bouteille à HFW Square Circle Artists, il perdit son match avec Nick Drake (qui fut la victime de l'assaut). Suite à ça, Addicted To Victory (cf Moves Set, Tag Team & Stables) se retrouvent à l'infirmerie, Nick Drake attaque alors Johnson dans le dos, provoquant la fin de ATV. La HFW ayant fermé ses portes, Mat Johnson travaille à la JVPW et la VWF. _ 'Virtual Wrestling Federation (VWF 2012)'- Début du Co-GM, Mat Johnson' Mat Johnson a ouvert la VWF, mais laisse cependant la direction à sa femme, Angie Johnson. Les débuts sont prometteurs mais une menace pèse dans cette fédération, sous le nom d'Organisation. Mat affronte un de ses membres, Dean Curnacy, dans un Chained Slaughter Match (Consistant à catcher enchaîner l'un à l'autre) lors du PPV de Juin, June Special : The Beginning of New Legends. Il gagne après l'abandon volontaire de Curnacy. Seulement, l'un des membres de cette stable, Akmar O'Shova, aidée de Curnacy et de leur boss, Terra Ryzing, gagne le titre Eternal (Titre majeur de la VWF). Mat annonce que la guerre est déclaré entre la VWF et l'Organisation. Guerrre qui divise les employés. Le clan VWF comprenant Grizzly, Faür, Jay Morrison, Rachel Joy et Sindy Steevens contre l'Organisation, composée de Terra Ryzing, Akmar O'Shova, Dean Curnacy, Jewel et Victoria Richards, guerre qui s'est terminée au PPV de Juillet, Warfare Sunlights.Lors de ce match, la Natural Beauty Selection (Jewel & Victoria Richards) retournèrent leurs vestes suite à un Blind Tag. A la fin du match, Mat Johnson, accompagné de John Valérie, anonncent au public que la femme et les enfants de Dean Curnacy sont libres. Curnacy attaque ses ancients alliés et laisse le clan VWF gagner le match. Fort de ces évènements, Mat Johnson retourne à ses occupations de GM de Bruise it All ! Show mineur de la VWF. _ Jeux Vidéo Pro Wrestling (JVPW 2014) - Début de la Desperation La Desperation est un groupe qui est apparu en 2014 à la JVPW composé d'Scott Alexander Scott, Kevin Keane, Mat Johnson et Castello Batuka. Ayant une feud avec Ursus et la Titan Family. Castello devient JVPW World Champion à Hardcore Explosion 2014 contre Ursus dans un First Blood Match, depuis la Desperation a prit un peu de recul sur les évènements du World Champion et Castello finit par quitter le groupe, entraînant un Heel Turn. _ '''Jeux Vidéo Pro Wrestling (JVPW 2016) - Reboot et retour de Johnson Johnson était en feud contre Marco De la Muerte pour le titre Hardcore dans un Title vs Carreer avant le Reboot de la JVPW, amenant à un changement de gimmick et de personnage pour Johnson. Suite au Reboot de la fédération en 2016, le Général Manager Mister Umaito offre un match de championnat pour le titre Hardcore à "Big Time" Johnson. 'Moves Set' Prises de Finitions Actuelles : *''Midnight Horror Show'' : Hangman's Spinning Sitout Lariat *''Checkmate (2) '': Knee Press Cloverleaf Anciennes Prises de Finitions : *'Midnight Street' : ''Hangman's Reverse STO /'Checkmate' (En tant que Mat Johnson) *'Jackpot' : ''Hangman's STO ''(En tant que Mat Johnson) *' ''The Money Maker'/''Air Pocket : Springboard Bulldog (En tant que The Pocket & Mat Johnson) *'''Butcher Drop'/'Pacman Drop : Samoan Driver (En tant que Mathieu The Butcher & Pacman Johnson) *'Ghost Trick' Leapfrog Seated Senton/Leapfrog Leg Drop Bulldog (En tant que Pacman Johnson) *'Bug 256' : Stump Puller (En tant que Pacman Johnson) *''Night Scream'/'Back Stretch'' : Bow & Arrow (En tant que Submission Specialist) *'Hard Stinger' : Sitout Chokeslam (En tant que Bee Boy) Prises Favorites *Famouser / Chub Style Combination (Gut Kick / Famouser Combo) *MGB : Jumping Cutter (Adopté de la Shining Star Nyarno) *Flying Chubby : Springboard Cannonball sur un adversaire hors du ring *Chub Style Big Splash *Belly-To-Belly Suplex *Hangman's Neckbreaker *Air Nightmare (AGB/Air Pocket Combo) 'Nicknames' *The Butcher *Pac Man *The Nightman *The Pocket *Submission Specialist *HFW Spirit *''Emperor of Chub Style (Parodique) / High-Flying Chubby / Big Time (Actuels)'' Anciens'' Theme songs' : *"Redman-Let's Get Dirty" (The Butcher) : HFW [1] *"Fergie-Fergalicious" (The Pocket) : JVPW [2] *"Jay-Z-Big Pimpin " (The Pocket) : JVPW 2nd [3] *"Bless-Get It Now" (The Pocket) 3/Joe Budden feat Busta Rhymes-Fire [4] *"Buckner & Garcia-PacMan Fever" (PacMan Johnson) : JVPW [5] *"Do the Honey Bee" (Bee-Boy) [6] *"Joe Budden feat The Game-The Future" (Instrumental) : HFW [7] *"Joe Budden -Black Cloud" [8] *"Kanye West-Power"(Eminence/Solo): JVPW [9] *"Coldplay-Paradise instrumental" (VWF) [11] ''''Actuel Theme song' *''"Kanye West ft Rihanna-All of the Lights" [10] ' 'Tag Teams & Clans'' 'HFW:' *The eXecution (w/ Nick Logan, Nyarno, Kid Crusher) *The Johnsons (w/ Nyarno) *Addicted to Victory (w/Nick Drake) 'JVPW :''' *'Eminence' (w/Nicky Down) *Desperation (w/Kevin Keane, Alexander Scott et anciennement Castello Batuka) Championships & Accomplissements *4 fois JVPW/HFW Champion Network/Television *1 fois HFW Champion Tag Team (w/ Arnaud Johnsons : The Johnsons) *1 fois JVPW World Champion *3ème JVPW Triple Crown Champion